THE ROYAL FIANCE
by JunieYunnie
Summary: Pertemuan dengan seorang kakek mengubah hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong, Dirinya yang ditawarkan bekerja sebagai pelayan harus shock karena kini dia menjadi tunangan seorang pangeran keturunan Dinasti Joseon...


**THE ROYAL FIANCE**

**Author : JunieYunnie**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin, Kim Seunghyun and Kim Hyun Joong**

**Gendre : Romance and Yaoi**

**Rating : T**

**Note : Rating sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah sesuai cerita.**

**.**

**.**

.

Kim Jaejoong, namja berparas cantik dan sederhana. Seorang siswa di salah satu sekolah yang sangat elit dimana beberapa keluarga bangsawan kerajaan,pejabat atau orang kaya lainnya bersekolah disana. Sementara Kim Jaejoong hanya murid cerdas yang mendapat keajaiban dapat bersekolah disana.

Kehidupan Jaejoong tak semulus yang oranglain punya. Namja cantik itu harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika dirinya masih berumur 9 tahun, tak banyak kenangan yang tersisa dari orangtuanya. Kini Jaejoong tumbuh sebagai remaja yang cerdas, baik hati, ramah dan begitu penyayang. Jaejoong kini hidup bersama dengan bibinya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya sekarang.

Jaejoong tak pernah mengeluh akan hidupnya yang sangat sederhana, dia bersyukur masih bisa makan dan tidur di tempat yang hangat bersama sang bibi selama ini dirumah tua peninggalan kedua orangtuanya.

Dalam hidupnya Jaejoong tak pernah bersantai sedikit pun layaknya anak bangsawan kerajaan dan anak orang kaya yang ada disekolahnya. Jaejoong bekerja di sebuah restoran jepang di dekat sekolahnya, saat pulang sekolah Jaejoong akan bekerja sebagai pelayan hingga malam. Sepulang dari bekerja Jaejoong akan menjenguk bibinya di rumah sakit seraya membawakan sedikit makanan, hasil dari kebaikan hati pemilik restoran ditempat Jaejoong bekerja.

"Bibi!"

"Joongie? Tumben sekali pulang cepat, ini baru jam 9…"

"Restoran tutup lebih awal karena bosku harus mengunjungi istrinya yang sedang sakit, bibi baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hum, bibi baik-baik saja…"

"Malam ini aku menginap disini yah…"

"Tidak, kau harus pulang kerumah! Beristirahatlah atau pergilah jalan-jalan…" kata Bibi Han.

"Ani, aku ingin menemani bibi disini…" kata Jaejoong.

Bibi Han menatap keponakannya dengan pandangan kasihan, Jaejoong tak pernah mengeluh apakah dia lelah atau pun sakit. Jaejoong selalu saja ceria dan penuh senyuman. Bibi Han semakin merasa bersalah karena dia tidak bisa membantu Jaejoong, justru Jaejoong yang kini bekerja untuknya.

"Joongie-ah…" panggil Bibi Han.

"Hum?" sahut Jaejoong yang sedang memijit kaki sang bibi.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Bibi Han.

"Hum! Aku bahagia Bibi…Bibi selalu saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya" kata Jaejoong membuat Bibi Han tertawa pelan.

"Bibi hanya memastikan kau benar-benar bahagia, bibi tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu yang dapat membuatmu bahagia…" kata Bibi Han.

"Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku, kita masih bisa makan dan tidur dengan tenang dirumah meski rumah kita tak sebagus rumah orang lain…aku masih bisa sekolah dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus…"

"Disekolah apa teman-temanmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Bibi Han.

"Mereka semua baik meski beberapa orang memandang rendah aku disekolah tapi aku tidak memusuhi mereka…"

"Hah, baiklah…"

Jaejoong tersenyum ceria lalu kembali memijit kaki Bibinya dengan semangat.

"Oh iya! Bibi…Junsu mengajakku pergi besok" kata Jaejoong.

"Kemana?" tanya Bibi Han.

"Entahlah, Junsu sangat cerewet tadi saat pulang sekolah! Dia terus saja memohon agar aku ikut dengannya…" kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi lagi pula bibi baik-baik saja…"

"Gomawo Bibi!" kata Jaejoong.

**…**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong pamit kepada sang bibi untuk pulang kerumah, hari ini dia ada janji dengan sahabatnya itu. Kim Junsu, namja imut dan cerewet itu merupakan anak seorang menteri di Korea Selatan. Junsu merupakan sahabat Jaejoong, mereka sudah bersama sejak pertama kali bertemu di sekolah elit tempat Jaejoong bersekolah saat ini.

Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Junsu, mereka berbeda 1 tahun hingga Junsu sering memanggil Jaejoong dengan kata 'Hyung'. Hari ini merupakan minggu, Junsu mengajak Jaejoong pergi, entah kemana.

Jaejoong turun didepan persimpangan tiga dimana jalan menuju rumahnya masih jauh. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk turun dipersimpangan saja agar menghemat biaya taxi, lagi pula dia harus kerumah Junsu setelah pulang kerumahnya berganti baju. Rumah Junsu berada dikawasan elit jadi mesti naik taxi atau mobil pribadi untuk masuk kesana.

Saat Jaejoong berjalan menuju rumahnya, langkah tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat seorang kakek tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih menyusuri jalan sesekali sang kakek berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. Jaejoong yang merasa kasihan menghampiri sang kakek.

"Kakek tidak apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Sang kakek menoleh kepada Jaejoong, melihat namja cantik itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, kakek sepertinya kesasar…" kata kakek itu.

"Kesasar? Memangnya kakek habis darimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tadi kakek hanya berjalan-jalan keluar rumah tetapi tiba-tiba saja kakek sudah ada disini, mungkin karena sudah terlalu tua jadi suka pikun…" kata kakek tersebut.

"Kakek baik-baik sajakan? Dari tadi aku lihat kakek berusaha menarik nafas sekuat tenaga…" kata Jaejoong.

"Aah, kakek hanya kelelahan…tadi kakek sempat meminta segelas air dikedai disana tapi tidak dikasih mungkin karena kakek tidak punya uang…"

Jaejoong menatap kakek itu dengan tatapan kasihan, dia melirik jam tangannya sebentar.

'Junsu tidak akan marah jika aku sedikit terlambat' batin Jaejoong.

"Kakek! Bagaimana kalau kakek mampir kerumahku lalu aku akan memanggil taxi untuk mengantar kakek pulang…"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang sibukkan?"

"Sebenarnya iya tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kakek disini sendirian, ayo! Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh…"

…

"Maaf, rumahku kecil dan tua…" kata Jaejoong lalu meletakkan segelas the hangat dan kue yang dibelinya didekat rumahnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya sang kakek.

"Aku tinggal berdua dengan bibiku, tapi dia sekarang sedang sakit dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit…" kata Jaejoong.

"Sakit apa?"

"Tumor ganas…"

"Kenapa tidak melakukan operasi?"

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya itu, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran…"

Kakek tersebut memandangi Jaejoong yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Kemana kedua orangtuamu?" tanya kakek tersebut.

"Mereka sudah meninggal dan aku hanya punya bibi sekarang…" kata Jaejoong.

"Kau masih sekolah?"

"Iya, aku bersekolah di Internasional Shin Ki Senior High School, yah itu pun karena aku beruntung bisa sekolah disana…beasiswa yang membuatku bisa sekolah di tempat itu" kata Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti sangat cerdas…" puji kakek tersebut.

"Tidak juga hehehe…"

Lama berbincang satu sama lain, taxi yang Jaejoong panggil lewat telpon sudah tiba didepan rumahnya.

"Tolong antar kakek ini kerumahnya yah…" kata Jaejoong kepada sang supir.

"Iya,nona…"

"Heh?" Jaejoong cukup terkejut saat sang supir memanggilnya nona.

Oh, baiklah! Dia memang sering disangka wanita oleh beberapa orang.

"Kenapa tidak ikut saja?" tanya sang kakek.

"Aku akan naik bus saja, kakek jangan sampai tersesat lagi yah…" kata Jaejoong.

"Gomawo anak muda…"

"Kim Jaejoong, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Sampai jumpa lagi kakek…" kata Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu!" kata sang kakek kepada supir taxi yang akan menjalankan taxinya.

"Jaejoong-ah…" panggil sang kakek kepada Jaejoong yang masih setia berdiri disamping taxi.

"Ne?"

"Kau bilang kau bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran bukan?"

"Iya…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti bekerja disana dan bekerjalah denganku…"

"Heh? Bekerja dengan kakek?"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penawaran sang kakek yang baru saja ditolongnya.

"Bukankah gaji sebagai pelayan tidak terlalu cukup untuk membayar biaya operasi bibimu? Bagaimana jika kau bekerja dirumah kakek sebagai pelayan…"

"Benarkah?"

"Hum, kakek akan menggajimu dengan nominal yang cukup besar…"

"Eum, kenapa aku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena kau sudah mau membantu pria tua rentah ini anak baik…" kata sang kakek.

"Hehehe…baiklah, aku mau! Tapi beri aku waktu dua hari untuk mengatakan kepada bosku yah kek…" kata Jaejoong senang.

"Yah, sudah dua hari lagi akan ada yang menjemputmu di depan sekolahmu. Arra?"

"Ne, kamsahamnida!"

"Ne, sampai jumpa lagi Jaejoong-ah…" kata sang kakek sebelum taxi itu melaju pergi.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dan senyuman bahagia terpatri dibibirnya.

"Ah! Junsu!"

Jaejoong baru teringat Junsu yang pasti sudah kesal menunggunya.

…

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Junsu kesal saat melihat Jaejoong memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ju…hhh…su…hhehh…heehh..hhh…"

Jaejoong duduk di kursi teras rumah Junsu, Junsu memutar bola matanya kesal lalu memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan segelas jus jeruk dingin untuk Jaejoong. Junsu membiarkan Jaejoong menghabiskan jusnya kemudian melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Junsu-ah, mianhae…" kata Jaejoong dengan penuh menyesalan.

"Shireo!" kata Junsu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Jeongmal mianhae, tadi aku harus membantu seorang kakek yang tersesat…" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah serius.

"Haah~ baiklah, tapi karena hyung terlambat! Kita jadi telat untuk kesalon!"

"M-mwo! Kesalon? Jadi kemarin kau merengek-rengek kepadaku hanya karena ingin kesalon? Junsu-ah…kau mengerjaiku!" kesal Jaejoong.

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang menjadi kesal sedangkan Junsu tampak memasang wajah tidak peduli sambil meniup-niup kukunya.

"Ini untuk kebaikan hyung juga kok…" kata Junsu.

"Kebaikanku atau kebaikanmu Junsu-ah…" sindir Jaejoong.

"Ish! Hari ini aku berencana merubah penampilan hyung yang sedikit tidak terurus dan OMO! sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memakai kaos ini! Hyuuunng~~~ kau tahu kaos ini warnanya sudah kusam…" kata Junsu dengan meluap-luap.

"Aku nyaman memakainya, waeyo? Kau malu?" tanya Jaejoong seketika Junsu mendelik tajam padanya.

"Arra…arra…" kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pernah malu berteman denganmu hyung hanya saja aku ingin orang lain memandangmu layaknya anak-anak lainnya, aku muak melihat beberapa orang disekolah selalu saja menyindirmu…" kata Junsu.

"Tidak apa Junsu-ah, memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Aku bukan dari keluarga berada…"

"Tapi hyung adalah keluargaku, lagipula marga kita sama! hyung jangan terlalu merendahkan diri…"

"Ah! Joongie?"

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma…" kata Jaejoong saat melihat Mrs. Kim tepatnya umma Junsu muncul ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Waeyo? apa Junsu memarahimu lagi chagi?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil merangkul Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung terlambat umma!" kata Junsu.

"Aigo! anak ini! Joongie itu bukan anak manja sepertimu, Joongie punya pekerjaan diluar..kau suka sekali mengganggu hyungmu!" omel Mrs. Kim.

"Ani, aku memang terlambat tadi karena ada sedikit urusan…"

"Bagaimana keadaan bibimu chagi?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Bibi baik-baik saja ahjumma…"

"Syukurlah..kau sudah makan chagi? ayo, ahjumma membuat chicken wings macaroni dan sup bulgogi kesukaanmu saat Junsu mengatakan kau akan datang kemari…" kata Mrs. Kim.

Junsu tersenyum melihat ummanya begitu menyayangi Jaejoong, dia sama sekali tidak iri. Jaejoong sudah seperti anak di keluarga Junsu.

"Umma, aku juga mau!" rengek Junsu.

"Ne, kalian berdua sarapan dulu baru pergi. Arra?" kata Mrs. Kim dan keduanya pun mengangguk.

Jaejoong duduk dimeja makan bersama dengan Junsu sementara Mrs. Kim mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuk mereka.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak yah Joongie, kau sangat kurus chagi…" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Aku sering memberitahunya umma, tapi hyung tak pernah mau mendengar! saat disekolah dia hanya membeli satu roti dan air mineral! Dia memang keras kepala!" gerutu Junsu sambil memakan udang tempura kesukaannya.

"Benarkah? Aigo, kau harus makan banyak…" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Aku harus berhemat,gajiku ditidak akan cukup jika harus membeli makanan di kantin sekolah yang sangat mahal untukku setiap harinya…" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap wajah Mrs. Kim.

Junsu berhenti mengunyah udang tempuranya lalu menatap sang umma yang kini menatapnya.

"Ah! Kalau begitu ahjumma akan membuatkanmu bekal! kau dan Junsu bisa membawa bekal ke sekolah tanpa harus jajan di kantin. Bagaimana?"

"Asyik! aku mau umma! lagi pula makanan di kantin itu-itu saja…" kata Junsu.

"Baiklah! mulai besok umma akan membuat dua bekal porsi jumbo untuk kalian berdua…"

"Yeehh~~ kita membawa bekal!" seru Junsu senang.

"Gomawo ahjumma, keluarga ini begitu baik padaku…" kata Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan memangis chagi..."

"Gomawo ahjumma…gomawo Junsu-ah…" kata Jaejoong.

"Santai saja hyung hehehe…" kata Junsu.

"Ayo habiskan sarapan kalian!" tegur Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong melahap makanan itu dengan bahagia, dadanya menghangat saat merasakan kasih sayang keluarga ini untuknya. Jaejoong akan berusaha membalas semuanya di masa depan.

…

Junsu benar-benar namja imut yang super cerewet, Jaejoong dibuat kewalahan. Namja imut itu mengajaknya ke Mall untuk membeli baju. Junsu memilih beberapa lembar baju sementara Jaejoong hanya diam dibelakangnya sambil membawa barang adik kesayangannya itu. Junsu memang menyebalkan, cerewet, manja dan suka memerintah tapi Junsu tetaplah namja imut yang baik hati.

"Hyung kenapa diam saja? kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang!" kata Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa Junsu-ah, baju-baju disini sangat mahal...aku tidak bisa membayarnya…"

Junsu memutar bola matanya lalu mencubit lengan Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu menjerit pelan.

"Aku yang akan membayar semuanya hyung! lagi pula tadi umma memberikan tambahan uang saku di kartu kreditku untuk membelikan baju dan keperluan untuk hyung…"

"Mwo? ahjumma tidak perlu seperti itu padaku…" kata Jaejoong.

"Sudah, jangan mengeluh! ayo kita pilih baju yang cocok untukmu. Hyung itu cantik dan kulit hyung itu bagus jadi hyung harus merawat menampilan hyung…"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry miliknya saat mendengar Junsu memujinya cantik.

"Siapa tahu saja setelah sedikit berdandan, namja disekolah dari kelas bangsawan alias pangeran-pangeran tampan itu akan melirik hyung…" goda Junsu.

"Mimpi!" dengus Jaejoong.

"Heiiihh~~~ kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan hyung!" kata Junsu.

"Eoohh~~ sekarang kau sudah pintar membicarakan masa depan yah?" sindir Jaejoong.

"Iya! memangnya kenapa!" kata Junsu dengan wajah ngotot.

"Aigo, nae suie…" Jaejoong menggoda Junsu sambil mencubit pipi gendut adik kesayangannya itu.

"HYUNG!"kesal Junsu.

"Hahahaha…." tawa Jaejoong.

…

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kecil miliknya, dia baru saja pulang dari Mall bersama Junsu. Diliriknya beberapa belanjaan yang dia letakkan di samping meja belajarnya. Mereka belanja gila-gilaan hingga sore dan sebelum pulang mereka mampir lagi untuk membeli seragam sekolah yang baru untuk Junsu.

Sangat banyak namun bagi junsu itu belum cukup, tangannya menyentuh rambutnya dan wajahnya. Dia baru saja kesalon, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia kesalon.

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang kini sudah dipotong sedikit lebih pendek. Rambut barunya terkesan membuat dia lebih cantik, manis dan tampan.

Junsu benar-benar mengubah Jaejoong, setelah menjalani beberapa perawatan tubuh yang cukup membuat Jaejoong ketiduran dan Junsu mengomel karenanya.

Jaejoong menghampiri barang belanjaannya untuk dirapikan.

"Junsu!" kesal Jaejoong saat mendapat barang yang sungguh membuat Jaejoong shock.

Beberapa alat make up, yah meski tidak selengkap alat makeup seorang wanita tapi Jaejoong jadi risih. Dia tidak suka berdandan, lagi pula untuk apa berdandan tak akan ada yang meliriknya. Sehari-hari dia hanya memakai bedak bayi yang dijual murah di warung atau disupermarket terdekat.

Setelah membereskan semua barang belanjaannya, Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Tak ada apapun didalam kulkas, Jaejoong memang belum membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari karena dia belum menerima gajinya.

Hanya ada susu dan tiga bungkus mie instan didalam kulkas miliknya. Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sekaligus tempat makan dirumahnya.

"Pelayan…"

Jaejoong tengah memikirkan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh kakek yang ditolongnya tadi siang.

"Apa aku berhenti saja dan menerima tawaran kakek itu? sepertinya dia orang yang baik…jujur saja gaji sebagai pelayan restoran hingga malam memang kurang cukup jika aku harus mengumpulkannya untuk biaya operasi bibi…" gumam Jaejoong seorang diri.

"Aaah, besok saja memikirkannya lagi! aku lelah…"

…

Hari ini Jaejoong berangkat bersama Junsu, Junsu menjemput namja cantik itu dirumahnya. Tak lupa Junsu memberikan bekal yang dibuatkan ummanya untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat tempat bekalnya dan tempat bekal Junsu. Gambar gajah untuknya dan gambar dolphin untuk Junsu.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Junsu dan Jaejoong berjalan masuk kehalaman sekolah. Mereka sesekali saling menggoda hingga dua buah mobil melintas disamping mereka memasuki halaman sekolah dan berhenti tepat di gedung sekolah.

Jaejoong dan Junsu menghentikan langkahnya seperti para siswa lainnya yang kini tengah menjerit-jerit pelan.

Dari dalam mobil keluar beberapa pengawal berjas hitam dan selanjutnya keluarlah seorang namja tampan berseragam sekolah warna merah menyala berbeda dengan seragam milik Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Di Internasional Shin Ki Senior High School adalah sekolah untuk kalangan masyarakat elit tapi untuk siswa berprestasi meski tak mampu juga dapat bersekolah melalui bantuan beasiswa.

Sekolah ini dibedakan menurut kasta siswa, kasta untuk bangsawan kerajaan akan memakai seragam sekolah berwarna merah lalu kasta menengah atau kasta pejabat dan pengusaha memakai seragam sekolah berwarna biru laut dan kasta terakhir adalah kasta bagi siswa biasa,siswa kurang mampu atau siswa penerima beasiswa akan memakai seragam berwarna coklat gelap.

Bisa dilihat Junsu memakai seragam biru laut karena appanya adalah seorang menteri sedangkan Jaejoong memakai seragam berwarna coklat gelap karena dia adalah siswa penerima beasiswa.

"Aku kira dia tak akan kesekolah lagi…" kata Junsu membuat Jaejoong menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hyung tidak tahu? dia akan menikah…"

Jaejoong memandang namja tampan yang kini tengah berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

"Menurut isu yang aku dengar, Pangeran keturunan dari Dinasti Joseon itu tidak mengetahui siapa calon istrinya…"

"Benarkah?"

"Hum…"

"Berarti mereka akan menikah tanpa cinta?"

Junsu menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Jika semua anak bangsawan kerajaan menikah harus karena cinta, tak akan ada penerus raja selanjutnya hyung kalau mereka menghabiskan dirinya untuk menunggu cinta mereka datang. Bangsawan seperti mereka sudah biasa menikah tanpa cinta dan aksi perjodohan, hasilnya mereka tetap hidup rukunkan? Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita! sekarang kita kekelas…"

Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah bersama Junsu, menyisakan angin lembut yang bertiup dibelakangnya membuat daun pohon akasia jatuh berguguran.

**Tbc**

**Well, fanfic baru hahaha…**

**Kemarin saat nongkrong di kampus malem-malem ngerjain tugas, pusing dan bosan karena tugas tak kunjung selesai jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke mangafox LOL~**

**Yeah, You know what! kekekeke…XD**

**Nyari-nyari manga yaoi yang bagus tiba-tiba ke pincut sama manga yang hanya terdiri dari 6 chapter, dikit banget T_T**

**So, baca summarynya..eeemm…menarik! udah deh baca dan ceritanya keren hahaha**

**Kebetulan aku penyuka cerita kerajaan-kerajaan modern khususnya korea selatan dan jepang dan contoh drama yang bertema kerajaan modern favoritku adalah "PRINCESS HOURS" jahahaa…**

**Jadilah terbersit ide dikepalaku untuk membuatnya dalam versi Yunjae, bukan drama PRINCESS HOURS yah tapi komik yaoi yg aku baca hohoho…**

**Mungkin diantara kalian udah pernah baca, kalau aku sih baru baca dan langsung suka sayang cuma 6 chapter TOT.**

**Judul manganya "THE ROYAL FIANCE" sesuai judulkan hahahaha…meski aku terinspirasi dari manga itu beberapa akan aku ubah dan yang tidak ada didalam manga akan aku tambah dengan ideku sendiri…karena manga ini bertema kerajaan jepang dan dalam versi yunjae akan bertema kerajaan korea.**

**Tapi meski penyuka drama bertema kerajaan, aku minim pengetahuan tentang kerajaan…so! kalau ada yang salah nanti harap maklum :3**

**Jadi, sekarang tergantung kalian para readers sekalian…fanfic ini menarik atau tidak tolong berikan masukan. Jika merasa ini kurang menarik, aku ngga bakalan lanjutin ^^**

**Thank's and see you all :D**


End file.
